


DC One Shot Collection

by scribeofmorpheus



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Cute n short, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut, Sparring, fic requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribeofmorpheus/pseuds/scribeofmorpheus
Summary: A collection of one-shots- either requested or because I just love these underrated characters- for some comic book character favs!





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> [Masterlist](https://scribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com/post/185640896300/scribesmasterlist)

**1\. Beignet, Done That (Jake Jensen x Reader)** ~In which Jake tries and succeeds at giving you one hell of a surprise, all while setting the kitchen ablaze!  


**2\. Shirts are for Sharing (Cisco Ramon x Reader)**  


**3\. Sparring Match (Sara Lance x Fem!Reader)**


	2. Beignet, Done That!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by my cats who take it upon themselves to slay pots and pans at 3am!!!_

_Clank-clank_

You groaned in frustration as the sound of repeated metallic clanking woke you from your sleep. You outstretched your hand to feel for the warm body that usually lay next to you, however, you were informed of his absence by the cold touch of the sheets. You rolled on your back and let out a sigh. What was he up to now?

_Clank-clank_

This time the noise sounded even louder. In annoyance, you kicked out the warm covers from under you and hoisted yourself out of bed on wobbly, sleep-deprived arms. You started in the direction of the noise.

When you descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, you were completely taken aback by the sight before you: Jensen -who was wearing his signature Pink Petunia t-shirt- was practically covered in flour from head to toe, the kitchen island was a mess of cracked eggs and spilled batter and there was a mountain heap of backing trays and cooking pots in the sink. Jensen looked at you wide-eyed and embarrassed as he tried to clean his powdered hands on his slacks. You laughed at the chaotic scene before you, feeling a bit of your drowsiness alleviated from your tired body.

You ran a finger across the kitchen island in a mock inspection, "Did an IED go off in here? This place is a mess Jakey."

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he fumbled for the right words to say, "Did I wake you?"

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, "No, the real Y/N is upstairs fast asleep. I'm your conscience telling you to keep the noise down. Otherwise, the neighbours will think you're murdering someone in here." You dead-panned.

He laughed a big bellowing laugh, "Babe, leave the joke making to me." He strode over to you and snaked his arms around your waist. You fought pointlessly against his strength as you tried in vain to keep your PJ's clean.

"It's sarcasm. There's a difference." You whined as you looked down at your clothes both covered in flour. "And now, I'm a mess too." Your lips fell in a pout as you looked at your lover disapprovingly.

"You'd have to be to date a guy like me. I don't think I'd handle normal girlfriends pretty well." He said smugly before he planted a kiss on your lips, his scruff tickling your jaw making you giggle. It was soft and intimate, the kind of kiss only you could bring out in him. You turned to jelly in his embrace as any thoughts of scolding him for messing up the kitchen went out the window.

Your kiss was cut short when Jake registered the 'ding' sound coming from the oven.

"They're ready!" He exclaimed like an excited kid. He jogged over to the oven to retrieve whatever experimental food poisoning he had been working on. You grabbed a moderately flour-free dishcloth and dusted one of the stools by the kitchen island before you plopped yourself down.

Even though Jake had his back facing you, you could tell almost instantly the moment his mood shifted when his shoulders slumped slightly and he let out an exasperated exhale through his nose.

"Honey, what is it?" You asked, concerned.

He turned to you and had the most adorable puppy-esque look on his face, "They're burnt." He humphed in annoyance.

"What were they supposed to be?" You judged his overly charred round balls of flat dough.

"Beignets." He looked down at his failed cuisine and tossed a handful of flour onto them.

They were your favourite. In fact, that had been the first thing you had ordered on your first date. Well, 'date' was putting it liberally. In actuality, you had met Jake while on a mission, you worked in Intelligence back then. The two of you were staking out the same target who just so happened to frequent a New Orleans French style restaurant. Your cover was as one half of a honeymooning couple and Jake was the waiter. Somehow things went to shit, which seemed to be the trademark of a regular Loser's mission apparently, and in the midst of all the chaos, explosions and gunfire, the night had ended with you and Jake snacking on the leftover Beignets in the shot-to-shit kitchen. It wasn't conventional and sometimes you ended up on the opposite sides of things, but somehow you stayed together.

"Perfection."

He raised a brow, "You must have a really low standard for perfect then."

You leaned over the island until your noses nearly touched, he still had a grumpy look to him, "Not those-" You pointed at the baking tray, "This..." you smiled and placed a peck on his cheek coaxing the first smile of the evening out of him.

"God, I love you." He glanced at you with a warmth to it.

"I know," You answered, all too smug as you sat down on the stool again.

He guffawed, depositing the tray in the sink after tossing out the charred desserts, "Okay then, Han Solo." You sighed at his poor excuse of a witty retort.

You watched him pretend to clean up, "What brought all this on?" He tried to maintain his poker face, but you knew his tells. For a master of disguise, Jake was ironically bad at keeping secrets. "Don't even think of making some crap excuse."

"It's for the Pink Petunia's fundraising bake sale."

You were impressed, if not for your intimate knowledge of his niece’s soccer team events that would have been a pretty believable excuse. You gave him a knowing look with your eyes, the one you used when he was in trouble. After a minute of intense stares and deafening silence, he caved.

"Okay, okay. I knew our anniversary was coming up and I thought I could make your favourite dessert to surprise you, but then I realised I didn't have the damndest clue on how to work an oven to make anything besides frozen pizza, so I asked Clay for some advice and he said I should make a grander romantic gesture and just 'Put a ring on it' but when I went to the jewellery store to look at rings I nearly had a stroke from looking at those prices-"

Your heart skipped a beat at the mention of a ring, the two of you had been together a year and were pseudo-living together. Jake kept his small apartment in his hometown to be closer to his family and you liked the city, even though he spent much of his time sharing your apartment, the lease wasn't co-signed. Hence the two of you only 'pseudo' living together.

"Babe." You tried to get his attention, but once Jake went on a rant it was almost impossible to stop him.

"Then Aisha suggested we steal one, because 'all the best jewellery is stolen not bought' right, her words not mine. So we tried to steal this priceless heirloom from a sheikh in Dubai-"

"Wait, Dubai? I thought you guys were dispatched there to retrieve of an asset?" Suddenly it hit you that 'asset' wasn't actually code for spy this time. Jake didn't even notice you'd asked a question and just kept rambling on like he was stuck on a loop.

"But then it turns out that the very same heirloom was a fake and someone had beat us to the punch years ago, and Cougar just whispered something profound sounding in Spanish, which meant I understood about no percent of it, so when I got back I was left with no other choice than to learn how to make those stupid, fancy, deep-fried dough balls!" He threw his arms up dramatically.

You looked at him completely bewildered and that's when Jake realised that he had perhaps gone overboard on the sharing. He looked absolutely horrified at the fact he let the proposal thing slip. He cursed Clay under his breath.

"Let me get this straight. Your first idea was to make the first food we ever shared to be romantic, then Clay convinced you that proposing was even more romantic, but when you couldn’t steal the right ring, you circled back to baking?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He was neither proud nor embarrassed, but in some awkward place in between.

"You never cease to surprise me, Captain." You shook your head, "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When you do finally ask me to marry you, promise me you won’t wear that neon sign of a t-shirt at our wedding."

Jake feigned taking offense at your statement, "Don't hate just because pink makes me look irresistible," He walked over to you to scoop you off the stool and carry you bridal style out of the kitchen and back to your bedroom, "Besides, knowing us we'd have to elope after the first two unsuccessful wedding attempts." You laughed at his snarky comment.

"Why is that?" You asked.

"You've met my team right?" He used your greatest weapon against you, sarcasm.

"No, I don't believe I have. In fact, who are you again?" You shot back.

"I'm the guy that's going to marry you someday, but tonight I'm the asshole that destroyed your kitchen and is going to use sex to keep from having to clean it up." Your heart swelled as you giggled playfully against his neck, peppering it with love bites.

"Hey, as long as you go on a Beignet run for breakfast tomorrow, I'm fine with that trade-off."


	3. Shirts Are For Sharing

You sauntered into your shared apartment with Cisco dragging your feet across the hardwood floors. The door slammed loudly behind you before you could stop it and the noise made you cringed.

"Damn springy hinges," you muttered under your breath.

You would need to fix that if you expected not to wake the whole neighbourhood whenever you walked into the apartment.

You had never gotten used to the way the door would swing shut with no little to no resistance or pauses, or how it would always generate a loud banging noise unless you stopped it beforehand.

See you had only recently moved in. In fact, recent was the wrong word to use. You had moved in four days ago. But moving in with Cisco was the best thing that ever happened to you. Actually being with Cisco was the best thing that ever happened to you.

The second best thing was when he let you in on the closely kept secret of his brand of conditioner. Your hair had never been so flawless and bouncy.

You were exhausted after having to subdue a Meta with the ability to duplicate. Suffice to say, the majority of your day had consisted of Looney Toon's style antics and you were ready for a warm shower and a long-anticipated nap.

Cisco had stayed behind to help Barry track another Meta and you couldn’t be asked to stay behind even if he bribed you with a month’s worth of free back rubs and spontaneous dates to other Earths in the multiverse.

After your amazing shower, you headed to the closet to get a fresh shirt and a new pair of panties. There was only one problem: you were still moving your stuff from your old apartment into Cisco's and that unfortunately included most of your clothes too.

You groaned, annoyed at yourself for procrastinating when it came to moving into Cisco's apartment. Not because you didn’t want to because Cisco made moving easy, all he had to do was open a breach, but because you hated packing and unpacking boxes. And honestly, Cisco’s powers made the logic behind using cardboard boxes redundant.

With nothing to wear, you pulled out one of your boyfriend's old shirts. It was green with a depiction of a T-Rex trying to do pull-ups. You giggled at the adorable design. You pulled the shirt over your head. It fit loosely and comfortably and reached just above your hips, leaving your lower ass exposed. To be honest you thought you looked kind of sexy wearing his clothes. You bet he probably had had a thousand fantasies about you dressed in one of his nerdy t-shirts with big glasses on and your hair done up in princess Leia space buns.

You blushed at the thought and felt that usual warm tingly feeling between your legs whenever you were in the mood. But you were also tired so your naughty thoughts would have to be stored away for another time.

A yawn escaped your lips as you made your way to the double bed to take a much-needed nap.

***

You were spooked out of your slumber when you heard the door slam shut and what sounded like Cisco shushing it too late.

“Damn springy hinges,” he muttered in as low of a voice as he could.

You peaked your head from beneath the covers to look at the alarm clock and groaned when you say it was past 2am.

When Cisco didn't immediately come to bed you decided to go check on him.

You tippy-toed to the other room, not bothering to put on your robe. A part of you was dying to eat up his expression when he saw you in his shirt with nothing else but a pair of pink lace panties.

Cisco was sitting on the kitchen stool, a cup of coffee on the island. He was busying himself with his latest gizmo that had been giving him problems recently. When you asked him about it he just said there was a problem with the flux capacitor. It was a cute call back to you first film date when you watched Back to the Future.

"Cisco, come to bed," you said in a sleepy voice.

Cisco looked up from his computer about to contest but then he noticed you wearing his shirt and boy was his expression everything you imagined it would be and more. You felt the heat of his gaze on you and you felt like the sexiest woman alive through his eyes.

He arched his brow and gave you a devious smirk.

**"Is that my shirt?"** he asked as he admired the view. His eyes looking you up and down with desire blown pupils. His eyes were so dark and intense it made that tingling sensation from before return to that spot in between your legs.

You looked down at your -his- shirt and tugged at the collar playfully, "Nah-ah mister! It's my shirt now."

"Oh, really? Did you spend over four hours browsing the web looking for that exact t-shirt only to find out it had been sold out and then vibe yourself to Earth-Two in hopes they had it there too?"

"This shirt is from Earth-Two?" You asked, completely amazed you were wearing a shirt from a parallel earth. "Oh! It's definitely my shirt now!"

Cisco had a playful look on his face as he stood from the stool, "Not if I manage to get it off you." His tone was dark and lilted and he gave you that cheeky smile and head tilt he had a habit of doing, tucking his silky hair behind his ear.

"You'll have to catch me first!" You winked at Cisco, who lunged after you and chased you all around your small apartment. You were giggling the whole time.

After you proved to be the quicker more versatile one on your feet Cisco Used his quick thinking and opened a breach in front of you.

He had you in his sights now as he backed you into a corner. He inched closer, a comical menacing laugh escaping his lips like he was some moustache-twirling villain.

“I’ve got you now. There’s nowhere to run to!” he said as he hunkered down low, looking as though he were about to pounce on you.

You held up your hands like some guilty criminal, "Now listen, Ramon, let's talk about this. I'm sure we can work things out. This is a really nice shirt and I want it!"

He tapped a finger on his lips and raised an eyebrow in thought before he looked back at you with a sinful gaze that made you all too aware of the heat flooding between your legs.

"I can think of a way you can talk me into giving you that shirt… In fact, I can think of several things actually."

Without warning, Cisco wrapped his hands around your lower half and carried you over his shoulder to the bedroom. You let out a soft squeal when he smacked your ass playfully.

Once inside, he plopped you down onto the bed and used his hands to lay you down onto the mattress as he climbed on top of you.

You linked your arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a kiss.

It was a hot and desperate kiss, both your mouths fighting for dominance as you tongues danced across each other's sensitive spots with ease. You sucked down on his bottom lip before using your teeth to playfully bite him. Cisco was surprised but simultaneously turned on by this. His reaction made you giggle even more.

"Is that what you had in mind?" You teased as you wiggled beneath him.

"Someone's a little feisty today I see… I like it," he said as he bent down to kiss your sweet spot behind your ear and trail a path to your collarbone and then lower down still.

Just when you thought he was about to inch lower and give your straining nipples the attention they begged for, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" you pouted.

"I kinda want you to keep the shirt on, but I also kinda want to look at you naked."

His words made you shiver and you felt the pooling of juices between your thighs. You rubbed them together to ease some of the tension growing at your core, the friction working wonders on your swollen bud.

"Ahngg…" You moaned out absentmindedly.

Cisco kept looking at you with lust filled eyes, not bothering to stop you.

You hooked your fingers on the edges of the shirt and drew it up over your breasts, exposing them to the chill in the air and the intense gaze of your boyfriend.

"There, problem solved," you said in a breathy voice. “Now weren’t we in the middle of something?”

Cisco began kissing down the path he had started again while his hand began to massage your left breast.

His fingers worked their magic over your taught nipple, pinching and tugging and rubbing circles with the pads of his thumb. It generated a delightful feeling in your stomach and made your core twitch with anticipation.

When he took your other nipple into his mouth you had to bite down on your hand to keep from moaning out really loudly as your walls contracted.

His tongue was just as skilled as his hands, more so even. He suckled on your taught nipple, the tension he created awoke what seemed like every nerve in your body and you, on reflex, arched your back and jutted your hips upwards into his obvious erection that strained against the material of his jeans.

Suddenly you felt really empty and yearning. You wanted to feel him inside you, thrusting in and out, stretching your walls and rubbing against your sensitive spot. The friction from your thighs rubbing against each other wasn’t enough anymore.

He moaned into your breast and you took way too much satisfaction out of his reaction, so you did it again. The friction was miles better than what you generated on your own and soon you were lost in the sensation. You began to rock your hips back and forth against his erection.

"Now you're playing dirty," he groaned out as he brought his lips to yours once more and kissed you deeper. You moaned again, your hands trailing to his belt to unfasten it.

Just as impatient as you were, Cisco lifted his body off yours. The warmth of him no longer shielding you from the cold air, your nipple slickened by his tongue play strained further as the cold air brought with it a pleasurable effect. You moaned again and used your hands to rub against your nipples to draw out the pleasurable feeling.

He quickly rid himself of his shirt, jeans and boxers before returning to you. You gleefully wrapped your hands and legs around his back, leeching his warmth.

"Holy rusty metal ground Batman! Why are your hands so cold?" Cisco yelped.

You rolled your eyes and whispered, "Nerrrddd." It sounded more like purr than a word.

Cisco scoffed and placed a kiss on your nose, "Yeah, but let's be honest, you love me for it."

"I do."

With that, Cisco started kissing you again, but it wasn't hungry and full of lust like before, it was different, tender and loving.

He leaned back once more to relieve you of your undergarments, pleased by the sight before him he lowered himself back on top of you and reunited your lips.

He dipped one of his fingers into your wet centre and you shivered under him. He teased your entrance and drew lines up and down your moist folds until you jutted your hips again and forced his finger inside you. You purred against his lips.

Loving the sounds you were making against his lips as he stroked your walls with his finger, Cisco placed one more inside of you and began to languidly pump you with his two long digits. He was driving you crazy.

“Cisco,” you whimpered his name in a shaky voice. Cisco withdrew his fingers from inside of you.

Feeling a little risqué, you took his arm and led his fingers to your mouth. You took them into your mouth and sucked on them, tasting your arousal on him. Cisco groaned and you felt his erection press against you wet core. You both let out a breathy moan.

You brought your hand to brush his cheek while he intertwined your hands above your head. He looked into your eyes, a warm and safe gaze drawing you in and then he entered you, slowly. His eyes never leaving ours.

You whimpered beneath him, the feel of him inside you felt right. You fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. It was like you were created for each other, patented specifically for him and him for you.

When he was completely sheathed inside you, he began to rock back and forth at a moderate pace.

He began to make love to you.

It was sensual and intense and sweet just as it always was, but there was a hidden hunger, a deep craving that would show itself in the form of some slight hair tugging or playful biting. You would undoubtedly have bruises on both of your necklines tomorrow.

The hum of Cisco's unique power signature from his breacher abilities spread throughout your body wherever his hands travelled. The energy made your body pulse and feel like it was floating atop an electrified cloud or like you were rubbing your body against a woollen blanket still holding an electric charge from the dryer.

You were a mess of moans and giggles from the combination of the leg shaking pace and the soft tingles from Cisco's hands.

"Ahn… Y/N," Cisco moaned out as your nails raked softly across his back.

Cisco groaned, deep and guttural into the night. His hair swaying like a magnificent silken waterfall every time he thrust forwards and backwards.

The feel of him inside you, thrusting in and out, changing his pace from slow and deep to fast and hard and back again was driving you closer to the edge. The tight feeling in your womb growing stronger as your inner walls began to clench around him, urging him to join you in your rising state of bliss.

"Oh God!" you exclaimed as you reached your peak and the waves of your leg shaking climax rolled through you.

Cisco bit down on his lip and let out a strained moan as he reached his own climax.

"Does this mean I get to keep the shirt?" you asked slightly out of breath. You had a satisfied look on your face.

Cisco looked up at you and placed a tender kiss on your lips, "Baby, if this is how you plan to fight me for my shirts, you can have them all."

You laughed as you stroked his hair and tucked it behind his ear. You always hated how amazing his conditioner game was, but you always loved how beautiful his hair was.

"That's a compromise I can live with."


	4. Sparring Match

"Just… give up, you know you can't beat me," Sara panted as she brought he bo staff crash against your batons.

You parried her attack and combat rolled to her blind-spot to launch your attack, "Don't get cocky Lance, there's no way you're getting that last muffin."

"What's going on here?" Zari asked as she chewed on a bite of apple as she stumbled onto you and Sara's little sparring match.

"Ha-ha, the Captain and the newbie are fighting over the last muffin," Mick said as he chugged down on his beer. He and Nate were seated on a couch they had angled to face the fight.

"Why don't they just make another muffin?" Zari asked, completely baffled at the logic that led you and Sara to come to blows over a piece of pastry.

"Shhh! Don't give them ideas. We have money on this," Nate threw a hand full of peanuts at Zari. She used her totem powers to thwart the rain of peanuts.

In the background, you and Sara kept up with the attacks and parrying like it was a waltz.

After ten minutes of blocked kicks and bamboo clanking from Sara's bo staff crashing into your batons, the whole crew of the Waverider had gathered on the couch where Mick and Nate were seated. They were all placing bets and eating popcorn and chips while you and Sara restlessly fought for the last muffin.

Sara used her staff to sweep you off your feet, you had dodged the attack at the last second, but you had lost your footing and fell right on your ass. Sara was about to bring her staff in a mock execution position but you used your abilities to pull a metal object your way forcing her to duck.

"Five… Minutes…" Sara said through ragged breaths.

You looked up, sweat covering your face, and nodded in agreement.

"Five… Minutes…" You reinforced.

You and Sara collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Mick murmured something in his deep gurgly way as he seemed genuinely disappointed that no one had won the sparring match.

Amaya walked in, looking like she had just finished a set with the punching bag in the training room. She dabbed her face with her towel before hanging it onto her shoulder. She took a swig of her water and went to sit on the armrest next to Nate.

"What did I miss?" She asked the group collected on and around the couch,

"Y/N and Sara were sparring for the last muffin, they're taking a five-minute break," Nate answered excitedly. He hopped about like a sports fanatic relaying the stats of the game during infomercials.

"You know you guys are evenly matched, right? Why don't you just compete in a different way?" Amaya suggested.

"That… is actually… a good idea," Sara said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yes! Like a drinking competition!" Mick shouted excitedly.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Sara agreed.

"That's a horrible idea," Zari commented.

You were too tired to say anything so you settled for groaning instead.

"Yeah, Sara has proven to be able to drink anyone under the table," Nate complained.

"Might as well pay up now, Pretty," Mick said gleefully as he took another swig of his beer.

"I accept!" You said confidently, everyone looked at you like you were insane. Sara gave you a heart-stopping smirk.

"That's the spirit!" Mick said, "I'll go get the shot glasses… and the tequila." he stood up to get the items he mentioned. Everyone else groaned as they got off the couch, fully believing there was no contest to be had now that you were about to challenge Sara to a drink-off.

They really underestimated your tolerance levels. Mick returned a few minutes later with three shot glasses and a creepy out of place smile on his face. You and Sara eyed him cautiously. Mick noticed.

"What? No one said I couldn't enjoy a drink while you two solve this conflict like men!" Mick declared. You and Sara shook your heads and laughed at Mick.

"Cheers!" Sara said as you and Mick clanked glasses in a toast before downing the first shot.

You let out one of those lip-smacking tongue clicks as the liquid burned its way down your gullet. Your body shivered from the intense taste.

"So I've been wondering..." Sara began. You looked at her with an open expression, "When did you know?"

It took you a second to understand her question, but finally, it clicked in place as to what she was referring to.

"Ahh, you mean when did I know that I liked both men and women?"

Sara nodded as she re-filled your shot glasses. Mick was curious too and leaned in to hear you and Sara's conversation properly.

"To be honest, there was no big moment where everything just clicked together and I was like 'Oh, I like women too.'" You said light-heartedly, not at all finding this topic uncomfortable. "I had always appreciated women’s beauty, to me it was normal to see another woman and think she had a nice smile or a beautiful body… or cute freckles. I never once thought that my being attracted to women was different. For me, it has always been a natural part of who I am."

Sara pushed the shot glass your way and you downed the contents of the glass after a second toast. Your face scrunched involuntarily from the bitter taste.

"When did you know you liked women too?" You asked her.

Sara looked at you with a cheeky smile but her eyes had the faintest look of sadness for a moment, "It was when a beautiful, dark-haired, feisty woman, not unlike yourself, named Nyssa Al Ghul saved me from the Island I had washed up on. She was dangerous and mysterious and strong… She was my anchor in a time when I was lost in a sea of darkness."

The glimmer of sadness had returned to her eyes with more intensity, her beautiful electric blue eyes looked so despondent. You hated seeing them like that.

You filled your shot glasses and raised your glass in the air, "To strong women," you toasted.

Sara looked at you with a warm expression, "To strong women!" She repeated as you both downed your third shot.

"This is such a beautiful moment," Mick teared up.

You and Sara looked at each other in shock as the large pyromaniac wiped the single tear that escaped his eyes with his dusty green jacket.

Sara had proved to have the constitution of a Kryptonian when it came to alcohol, she guzzled it down like a camel takes in water. Mick had passed out on the floor after the twelfth shot.

"You know how to hold your liquor…" You complimented Sara.

Sara gave a proud salute before she downed her fourteenth shot. You looked at her in amazement and decided this was the right time to bow out. You could hardly feel your face it was so numb. If you took one more shot you were afraid you might die. Okay so die was an exaggeration. You were still afraid something would happen if you took one more shot.

"Sara Lance, I-" you hicked, "I declare you the winner of the-" another hick, "The muffin!" You said with a snobbish accent.

Sara laughed and threw her fists in the air in triumph, "Yesssssss! I am offi- officia- officially! The better woman!" She cheered.

Both of your faces were burning red from the sting of the alcohol. You couldn't help but think the captain looked extra cute with that red tint accompanying her adorable freckles. You never told her this but you had always been attracted to Sara. You just thought getting into a relationship with your captain, while securing a temporary position on the Waverider, was a fool’s guide to disaster.

Sara caught you looking at her longingly and she licked her lips and let out an all-knowing giggle.

"See something you like?" By some miracle Sara seemed to have sobered up and lost some of her slurr, it was still there just faint. She winked at you suggestively and hooked a single finger around your shirt collar and pulled you close so you were nose to nose.

The soft pitter-patter of your heart raced to a gallop and you were made more aware of the distance between you and how close Sara's plump lips were from yours.

Her baby blues baring down on you in all their captivating beauty.

"You know, there aren't a lot of women, or men, who can manage to keep up with me," Sara's tone was husky and intoxicating, "You're one hell of a girl!"

You blushed, but it was near impossible to tell because of the flush that had set in from the alcohol, "You're quite the badass yourself."

Sara smiled and dragged you closer until your lips met in a soft kiss.

The kiss tasted like tequila. It was bitter and burned your tongues, but the sensations it evoked from you both were the complete opposite. The kiss was tender and sweet and everything you had ever imagined it as being.

When you broke away, the both of you were panting lightly as you looked into each other's eyes with realisation.

You both had feelings for each other.

And it was beyond physical.

"We shouldn't," you said as you pulled away, you may have been drunk, but you weren't drunk enough to do something you knew would result in awkward morning after's that would change the way you and Sara interacted.

Sara looked at you with a hurt expression, "I'm sorry, I thought… I felt something between us. Was I mistaken?"

"No- no… you weren't wrong."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're the captain of the Waverider and I'm…" You raked your brain for the right word to describe your situation, "I'm just along for the ride. A temporary fix until we fix my timeline. I don't want to start something that's only going to end too soon."

Sara cupped your face, a calming smile on her face, "Take it from someone who knows, sometimes the beauty in being with someone isn't about the length of time you stay together, sometimes it's about the brevity."

You choked back a sob, "Now that is fucking poetic!"

This time you made the move and kissed Sara back. Never missing a step, she hooked her fingers through the loops of your jeans and led you down the hall to her quarters. Her strength keeping you from crashing into any walls or doors on your way.

Perhaps Sara was right. Why should you deny yourself this indulgence just because you feared it wouldn’t last? Nothing lasts forever after all. Might as well make the most of your time.

“I’m in awe of you Captain Lance,” you whispered when she had you under her sheets.

“And I you,” she whispered back as she brought her lips to devour yours in a vertigo-inducing kiss.


End file.
